


Jump in the Hamper

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Jamilton - Freeform, John is an asshole in this sorry, M/M, Magical World, sorry for the angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Alex is a magical being. He dosen't know why he was chosen for this. Hell, he dosen't even know what to do with these powers. All he knows is that he can open doors to places, no human has ever gone. When his relationship with his on and off again boyfriend falls apart he finds more reasons to keep going.Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to leave.





	1. Opening doors

Alexander Hamilton stumbled as he walked through what used to be the door to the laundry room. Now it was somehow a door to what he called wonderland. Trivial. Stealing the name from a movie but that's what it was. It was a land of wonder. 

The people there. The creatures that look like pieces of art that the human eye had never laid eyes on. The landscape was vast and wonderful and he longed to explore it all. 

"One of these days I'll actually do it". He said Muttered with a laugh. 

He check his watch for the time. "It's already eight?!". He exclaimed. This was bad. This was so bad. He was late for his date with John! John wouldn't be happy. He'd yell. He could.... he could. 

Alex hurried out of his apartment, catching a cab and heading to where he was supposed to meet with John. 

Their relationship was strained. It felt like his skin was too tight. Like he couldn't live when he was with John. He felt like he hid in a shell of himself. 

He arrived and paid the cab driver and walked up the steps of the fancy restaurant he and John were supposed to have date night at. 

John stood near a bench, too irritated to sit apparently. He glanced up and saw Alex and his frown immediately deepened.

"Where have you been?!". He hissed and Alex flinched away from his touch, yet John still placed a controlling hand on his shoulder and steered him towards the entrance. 

"Excuse me, Sir. I have a reservation under 'Laurens'". John says to the man at the front. Suddenly John is smiling and acting as though nothing's wrong and Alex almost wishes he could believe that nothing was wrong. 

The smile didn't reach John's eyes and Alex knew as soon as they were alone John would pounce on him and rip him apart flaw by flaw.

They sat down and ordered drinks. 

"A whiskey please. On the rocks. And my boyfriend will have the same". 

Alex had wanted coke. He didn't feel like getting tipsy tonight. He wanted to be fully aware of what was happening around him. But John had different plans.

"So". John says, looking at him pointedly. Alex figured there was no excuse to give. 

"You were late". 

Alex looked at the table. His hands fumbled with each other nervously and he hoped that John was in a good mood tonight. 

"I-im sorry". He says and Alex curses that his voice is so shaky. 

John frowns more. "Yes. We've planned this for weeks and you didn't show. I was worried".

Alex nodded. "S-sorry".

"When we get home you'll be punished".

Alex nodded. John called his apartment their home, even though Alex didn't live there and he hated the place. It was formal. Clean. Strict. No feet on the table, no eating with your mouth open. 

No talking back. 

Alex shivered. "Cold sweetie?". Johns voice was sickly sweet. 

Alex shook his head. 

"Take my coat. Besides your wearing green. It's my least favorite color".

Alex looked down at his sweater. It was his favorite. A light green sweater, with sleeves that were a bit too long. He knew John hated it. Perhaps that's why he wore it. 

He reluctantly took John's coat and placed it over his sweater. 

"Zip it up".

Alex looked up from where he'd been staring at the table. "What?".

"Zip.It. Up". John growled. 

Alex follows the order with shaky hands as he zipped up the jacket. He disliked this jacket. It was leather and hard and too big. He wanted a hoodie. But John said hoodies were unprofessional. 

The waiter came back with their drinks and John thanked her. He gave her their meals and Alex blanched as John ordered, knowing that it wouldn't be something he wanted. 

"Drink Alex. Your probably really thirsty from being late".

Alex sipped from the straw and had to resist gagging. He hated whiskey. Maybe champagne or just straight beer but whiskey? He wanted to puke. 

"So. How was work?". He asked strained. 

John groaned. "Awful. Lee that bastard was going in about prejudice and racism and how he dosent see certain races. I wanted to slap him into next year. But that ass. We did it in the supply closet. Is that alright?".

John smirked at Alex, practically daring him to object. "N-no". Alex said quivering. He stood suddenly. "Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom".

He rushed off and locked himself in the handicapped stall. He crouched in the corner and let himself sob silently. 

He felt his stomach flip and he puked into the toilet, letting out a quiet groan. 

"Alex? Where are you. You better not be throwing up my whiskey. I spent my money on that, you little fuck". John's voice murmured to him. 

The stalll handle jiggled but it couldn't be opened from the outside. 

"I was going to go easy on you, but now when we get home. Your getting the full package".

Alex muffled a sob with his hand. He couldn't do this anymore. 

He waved an arm against the bathroom wall and a door appeared. "Goodbye you asshole !". He shouted, in what must have been a moment of bravery. 

"You will be on the brink of death when I'm finished with you". John spat another warning. It was the last thing Alex heard before he slipped through the door.


	2. Doors to strange places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I wonder where that door leads....

When the door appeared Alex didn't really think if wher it would lead. 

The doors were finicky. Sometimes they'd take him to where he wanted to go and sometimes he'd end up somewhere completely random. 

In his dreams, he would hear things. 'The doors take you where you need to be'. So he assumes he needed to be... wherever the heck he was. 

He walked through the door and it disappeared behind him. He felt weak. His knees were ready to crumple and his eyes were probably puffy. 

He couldn't go back to John. John wasn't good for him. He didn't want to suffer for that man. 

"Yes mom. I assure you I'll visit whenever I get the chance. How is dad?". A voice floated through into the room. 

He was in someone's living room, he realized. Which meant he was in someone's house. 

"Of course he's worried about sports. The tigers lost that game to the Bluejays fourteen to nine. Dad loves the tigers".

The voice was soothingly domestic. He hoped the person would be nice. Alex wasn't really in a position to move right now. 

"I still don't have a girlfriend mom, but when I do you'll be first to know-".

The person speaking walked into the room. 

Jefferson. 

Alex silently cursed the door that brought him here. 

"Uh, mom. I gotta call you back. Something's come up". His eyes didn't waver off Alex, who sat frozen to the spot glaring at Jefferson. "Love you too. Bye". He hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket. 

"Hamilton. What are you doing in my house? How did you get in my house?". Jefferson asks, striding over to where Alex sat on the floor. 

"Why are you sitting on the ground?".

Alex hadn't even realized he had collapsed to the ground. 

Alex dosen't want to answer these questions. He feels sick. He feels scared. He feels tired and hungry and sad and upset all at the same time. 

"I-i had t-to get away". He mumbles. 

Jefferson stops talking. "What?".

"I had to g-get away from...from him. Don't make me go back. Please". Alex begged. 

Jefferson frowned at him. "Away from who?".

Alex looked away. 

Jefferson kneeled down to meet Alex's eyes. 

"Is someone hurting you?".

Alex tensed. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Who is it?". Jefferson had to many questions and all alex wanted to do was sleep off the night. He felt his eyelids fluttering shut and he leaned and feel forward, luckily not hitting the floor and Jefferson moved to catch him. 

"Hamilton?". Jefferson shouted his name. 

"'M really tired". Alex mumbled, his eyes closing again. 

"Of course. I guess your staying here for tonight. I'll get some blankets". 

Alex didn't move. 

"Can you stand?". Jefferson's question falls on deaf ears as Alex falls asleep in his arms. He sighs and drags him to the couch. 

He puts Alex in what he hopes is a comfortable position and leaves to grab blankets and a pillow from his hallway closet. He moves Alex's head carefully just enough to place the pillow under it and covers him with the blanket.

"Goodnight". Jefferson murmurs and he turns off the light and leaves to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update every Monday, Friday,or Saturday so be aware. 
> 
> Any comments please leave em fine there and kudos! If you will. ;)
> 
> 3.2.1


	3. Doors that lead to nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is pissed. His no good asshole of a boyfriend ditched him. Probably to do some shit. He was going to pay when he found him.

"Excuse me?". John hurriedly asked a waitress. She turned to him. "How can I help you sir?".

"My boyfriend he locked himself in a bathroom stall and refuses to come out. He's not speaking anymore I think he's having a panic attack". John hoped he was selling it. 

The lady's eyes widened. "Of course. I'll get someone right away".

She walked off and John cursed under his breath. "Alex you are paying for this".

The lady soon returned with a locksman and he followed them to the bathroom. The lady gave a wave and left back to her post, not being able to enter the mans bathroom. 

The locksman worked on the door, unscrewing something and loosening the lock for what felt like forever. John tapped his foot impatiently. 

"Alex? Are you alright in there?". He asks, trying to sound afraid. He couldn't care less. 

No answer. 

"All right here ya go!". The locksman finished up and saluted at John before leaving, assumedly to give them some privacy. 

John opens the stall door. 

Empty. 

"Alex?".

He opened the stall next to it. Then the next. Then the next. 

Nothing. 

He stormed out of the bathroom, through the restaurant and out of the building. Rain poured down as he stared out into the busy street watching cars go buy. 

He took a few deep breaths and turned to go back inside. He grabbed his things, paid for the meal and left. 

The walk home was quick as he walked briskly along the sidewalk, nudging people out of the way with little force as he caught a cab and rode home. 

He slammed the door on the way in and kicked off his shoes and coat. He grabbed his cell from his pocket. 

Dialing the familiar number he called and the phone rang. 

'Hi this is Alex. I'm not really here right now so if you wanna talk te me ya better leave a message- John stop it your gonna mess me up- so anyways leave a message after the- John!'. Beep. Alex's voice had sounded light and airy. He'd been laughing since John was tickling him during the voicemail making. 

He growled, ignoring the voicemail and hanging up. Alex never missed his calls. This was serious.

He dialed up Lafayette. "Hey Laf. Is Alex with you?". He tried to ask calmly. 

"Non. I thought he was with you for your, how you say, date night". Lafayette said. 

John forced himself to keep smiling. 

"Alright. Thanks anyways". He interrupts and quickly hung up. 

"Damn it". 

He called Hercules. 

"Herc, have you seen Alex? He ditched me at dinner". 

Hercules hadn't seen him either. 

John promptly hung up.

"Alex when I find you. You'll wish it never left". He grumbled to himself. He'd make Alex regret leaving.


	4. That door the lead to a possibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex isn't at all pleased with who he wakes up to. Especially when they start asking questions that Alex really dosen't want to answer.

Alexander woke fretfully, he didn't know where he was nor who he was with. 

"John?". He called out preemptively, wondering if maybe his whole daring escape last night had been nothing but an amazing dream. 

He got no response and allowed himself to relax, stretching and getting off the couch. 

He rubbed his eyes. 'Since when did he sleep on the couch. John always made...asked him sleep in bed. No matter how much it stung his bruises. 

He looked around. 

This was not John's apartment. 

The couch was in a different spot and instead of hard, scratchy leather it was soft and warm. The blankets scattered on it made it look cozy. 

There was carpet where John had hard wood floors that Alex had been pushed. 'No'. He berated himself. 'Fallen. He had fallen a lot on that floor'. John just happened to be angry or near him. 

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. 

There was a bookshelf overflowing with books and knickknacks sat in the shelf. He giggled slightly at one, shaped like a cat with a silly look on its face. 

There was a tv stand with a flatscreen on it, and John's tv was in the kitchen for some reason Alex's had never asked. 

There was a table that looked like it was pushed away from the couch with a few cup holders on it, magazines, a remote and some books. 

The person seemed homey. He hoped they were nice. 

He wandered to the kitchen taking in the peach colored walls and interior that was different from the warm brown of the living room, but still nice.

He hesitated opening the fridge, but his growling stomach chided him to. He found it was well stocked unlike his own and he grinned. 

-|-

Thomas was awoken by the smell of something burning and he gave a small shriek as he felt out of bed in surprise and landed on the carpeted floor tangled in his sheets. 

He grumbled to himself before remembering the burning smell. Fire?

He got up and rushed to the living room, not even bothering to grab a shirt. 

There he found a hilarious sight. 

Alexander Hamilton, in all his glory, stood in his kitchen, waving around a towel clearing smoke out the window. It wasn't much just enough to make the room fuzzy. The smoke alarm was still going off. 

Thomas couldn't hod in the laughter as he double over, loud chuckles exiting his mouth. 

He managed to get his laughter down wiping the tears that started to gather at his eyes. 

He looked up and found Hamilton's eyes on him, though instead of the usual glare there was an almost awestruck look on his face. He stared down at Thomas's chest, his abs showing clearly. 

"Like what you see Hamilton?". He joked, flexing his muscles and smirked as Alex turned away, his neck and probably his face as well red. 

"Well don't just stand there. Turn off the smoke detector". He shouted towards Thomas. 

"Why didn't you get it?". Thomas questioned. 

A mumble came from Alex. 

"What?". 

"I couldn't reach". 

Thomas couldn’t help but burst into laughter again and felt Alex's glare on his back. He took some deep breaths. "Alright alright Hamilton. Lower the glare I'm on it".

He reached the smoke detector and had to stand in the tip of his toes to press the button to turn off the alarm. 

"Now that that's taken care of, why don't we eat a proper non-burnt breakfast?". 

Alex scoffed but turned off the stove. "I wasn't planning on it being burnt. Your over is electric. I'm used to gas. This cooks too fast and-".

Thomas loosed to think he knew Alex, so he trusted himself to assume that this speech-rant more like it-could go on forever or he let it. So he interrupts. 

"Sure. How 'bout I make us some edible breakfast and then we'll talk about last night. Sound good?".

Alex blanched. 

"Only the things you want to share for now. Nothin your not comfortable with. But I do expect some answer so Ham-man prepare yourself"

Alex slunked away to sit in the couch and pout and Thomas decided to make a proper breakfast. He held in a snicker at the eggs? Eggs. That were a crispy brown and hardly recognizable. 

Time for an actually edible breakfast, and then a talk he was hoped would give him some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What will Alex say to Jefferson? What will happen? Will John ever stop being an asshole?( sorry no)
> 
> Stay tuned for more
> 
> TALES OF INTEREST
> 
> ~
> 
> Next chapter will be John focused sorry. You'll have to wait for that sweet sweet Jamilton angst. Hopefully not long.


	5. The doorbthat opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John confided in an old friend

John paced about the apartment, ignoring the smirk on James Reynolds face. 

"I still don't know where Alex is". He growled. 

James rolled his eyes. "And you called all his friends?".

John scoffed as if James had implied he was an idiot. "Of course I did. I'm not an idiot".

"I didn't say you were. But you gotta find him before he goes blabbing his mouth off".

John groaned. "How do you stand this. I feel like I need to hit someone".

"Then find your punching bag and get him back here". James said as though it was super obvious. 

Oh I wil find him. I just hope he's not blabbing his big mouth to anyone about things. It could get me in big trouble. Speaking of trouble how's Maria?".

"She's Maria. She fights against me but eventually she succumbs to what I want like the smart girl she is".

John laughed. "They learn. One day they'll stop resisting and just. Do",

James laughed. "Amen to that dude".

They laughed. 

"If I find Alex his punishment will be harsh. But I'm sure he'll come around to understand I had to. This is all for him".

James nodded. "I'm sure he's learning".


	6. The smartphone hour but weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is an asshole I'm so sorry I love him but I wanted Jamilton. -~-
> 
> Thomas gets some things from Alex. Alex isn't happy about this. Thomas wants to help.

After ‘breakfast’ had been put out and Thomas actually made something edible, the two settled on the couch eating their breakfast. 

Alex grumbled as he chewed his pancakes, and Thomas laughed. "Okay I'm sorry, but you seriously should've come for me when you realized you couldn't reach".

Alex groaned. "Yes I know, as you reminded me of twenty times. And besides I would've gotten you if it got more serious".

Thomas chuckles again but dosen't comment and they watch tv until they and Thomas volunteered to put away their empty plates. 

He sits back down, Alex not acknowledging him as he had curled back up in his blanket and got absorbed into the tv show. Some kitchen show Thomas didn't know. He sneaks looks at Alex who seemed to be drifting off.

Which was appropriate. The older man seemed eternally exhausted unless he was working or ranting or doing some other Hamilton thing. 

The show had turned into an rerun of Friends by the time Alex had succumbed to sleep and was snoring gently on the couch. 

Thomas huffed, grinning slightly at the sight before grabbing his phone and scrolling through the contacts until he reached ‘L’.

The phone rang a few times and Thomas thought it wouldn’t be answered until a familiar French accented voice picked up. 

“Thomas? Why are you calling, is everything alright?”.

“Yeah. I mean, not exactly. Alex is here”.

“He is with you? Thank goodness we’ve been so worried. Hang on let me get the others. John hasn’t been answering but I’ll text him-“.

“Don’t!”.

Lafayette pauses. “Why not?”. 

“I uh...”. How to say this. “I think he’s the reason Alex ran away. But I’m not sure. Look he wasn’t in good shape and I think it’s because of- what was his name- John? He didn’t really want to talk about it”.

Silence. 

“I would like to speak to Alex”.

“He’s asleep on my couch”.

Lafayette luckily goes along with the short subject change. “You got him to sleep? Thank goodness”. He stops again before speaking. “Well if it is best I shall, How you say, not alert John to Alex’s location. But I am on my way over”.

“Okay. Wait how do you know my adress?”.

“We did something over at your house once. For work I think. You wrote it on a business card I think. It’s still in my wallet. Oof, I gotta go Herc is calling me but I am on the way!”. With that he hangs up, not even giving Thomas a chance at a goodbye. 

Thomas looks at the phone a bit before tossing it onto the coffee table and tuning in to whatever was happening in that stupid Manhattan apartment.


End file.
